Amerena
Background Born in the little town of Requio, Amerena grew up to be one of the best and most popular weaponsmiths beyond the rust red sea. Together with her best friend and crush Zalo, a failed inventor, she discovered that the Organon was planning an assault on their hometown due too some rebels' underground activities. However, when they tried to warn the people of Requio, nobody believed them. Hence Zalo decided to go underground to contact the rebels by himself. Amerena hesitated to follow him, since being with the rebels was more than dangerous. Zalo was confident, though and left with only one aim - saving his people and fighting the Organon. When suddenly the Organon raided the city, Zalo got in a fight with some Organon soldiers. Amerena witnessed him being almost beaten to death, when she was attacked by another soldier and got injured badly. When she awoke, Requio was in ruins and there were absolutely no signs of survivors. Being all weak, Amerena could not move and drifted away on a piece of wood. As she awoke from her unconsciencesness, Amerena found herself in a place called the Floating Blackmarket. Her wounds had been taken care of by Doc, a crazy doctor and mechanic and his nurse, Vesna. Grateful for his service, Amerena promised him to be at his service whenever he needed any kind of help with weapons or mechanics. Still horrified over the past events that destroyed her former life, Amerena sought refuge in different kinds of jobs, but wasn't very successful around the people in the floating Blackmarket. Almost willed to give up, she accidentally met a man by the name of Garlef, who eventually decided to help the stranded woman out. Amerena was happy that even in a dubious place like the Floating Blackmarket she had found a nice person that was willing to help her out. Thus, Amerena also got introduced to Janosch, a slightly gullible yet kind man, who was trying to build up an organisaton to fight against the Organon. They were calling themselves 'the rebels'. Amerena decided to repay Garlef's favour in helping him and his friends with the rebellion and soon became an irreplacable member. With her knowledge for all different kinds of weapons Amerena was able to improve the rebels position in the battle against the Organon. Later on in 'Chaos on Deponia' Garlef and her ended up in a relationship, which gets mocked by Rufus on a regular base because he simply could not understand how a woman like Amerena can be with a guy like Garlef. That is also the reason for Amerena not being too fond of Rufus. Amerena also is good friends with Remmy, a failed circus artist and fellow rebel and Vesna, Doc's former nurse and hangs out with them on a regular base. When it comes to her character, Amerena started out as a quite shy and careful woman but changed into a little rough yet kind on the inside. On the outside she tries to play a little careless and tough, but she cares a lot for her loved ones and friends. Goodbye Deponia In 'Goodbye Deponia' Amerena is seen pregnant and it is revealed, that Garlef and her got married some time ago and await a baby boy. Their son, Felix, is born on Elysium after the rebels reached the latter with their shuttle. Deponia Doomsday There is one scenario in Deponia Doomsday that shows an alternate timeline to Amerena's actual one. When Rufus reaches Requio in the past he can find her in a little workshop. It is revealed, that Amerena never left Requio because the Organon never raided the town and that she got married to her love Zalo. Another different timeline scenario shows her son Felix hanging around in the center of Porta Fisco but there is no information on Amerena's whereabouts. However, it is slightly hinted that she did not survive the crash of Elysium. Trivia * Her full name is Amerena Orzola. * She got her tattoo in the Floating Blackmarket. * The tattoo shows a reaper holding a big skull with a banderole wrapped around, saying: "This will be the death of us. Set your goals." * Amerena's preffered tool is her giant wrench. * There is an alternate scenario of her life in Deponia Doomsday, in which Amerena did not leave her hometown, hence has never met Garlef. She is found by Rufus in Requio, which was not destroyed by the Organon due to some changes in the timeline and is seen living together with Zalo. Kategorie:Characters Kategorie:Female